The present invention relates to a system for stabilizing the voltage of an AC generator with alternating or variable rotor speed such as generators used, for example, in motor vehicles, wind energy generators, turbo motors or emergency power generating sets.
It is known in the art to equip an AC generator inductor with a diode in the electric circuit of the self-magnetizing rotor. The disadvantage of such generators is that an unstable voltage is generated when the rotor speed changes.
Controlling the self-magnetization of the rotor via a non-contacting inductive energy transmission so as to obtain a certain, predetermined stable output voltage is also known in the art. This was previously achieved with the additional installation of a high-frequency pulse generator for stabilizing the voltage of an AC generator with variable rotor speed. The high-frequency pulse generator is used to control the rotor current via a transformer with two coils arranged on two separate magnetic cores.
Such a solution has been already described in Georgian patent GE P 2000 2161 B. The disadvantage of said invention is that high currents have to be transmitted across non-contacting conductors (i.e., across a void or air gap between magnetic cores equipped with coils or windings). The present invention eliminates said disadvantage.
The problem is solved in accordance with the invention in that an electronic switch (11) is provided in the rotor (2) that implements incoming control pulses from the high-frequency pulse generator into interruptions in the self-magnetizing current. This results in the contactless transmission of low control currents only and considerably improves the control system, thereby increasing the reliability and efficiency of the AC generator overall.